warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/PvP/Tournaments/Sealed
The following is a list of sealed tournaments available within Tyrant: % |replaceintitle=~ /~, |allowcachedresults=true}} This article is in need of improvement/fixing to bring it in line with Project:Standards/Content/Style as well as Project:Projects/Tyrant/PvP. This notice can be removed once the article has been improved/fixed. Basic Guidelines ;Stick with 9 or 10 Assault Cards :If you pull two strong action cards or a staple structures go ahead and toss it in. ;Remember who goes first :If your opponent goes first, your first assault card will attack first; if it is equal or lower in ready value. Your second assault card will follow normal play. Otherwise, his unit attacks first. If you keep on your toes you can keep on the offensive. ;Pay close attention to play order :Watching out for Valor units, knowing when to drop a structure/play an action card is twice as important in a limited environment. Pay attention to when a card will be killed and the assault cards will rotate. Tournaments tend to be: He who makes the least mistakes will win. ;Try to remember your opponents :If you play consecutively for a few hours, you end up in a pattern of Win two games-lose one. You end up playing the same 15 opponents. If you can remember what they have in their decks you will be able to anticipate the battle. ;Roll with the punches :Remember to have fun. If you win four games in a row you will most likely fight an opponent or two who are better than you, pulled a decent combo, has legendary cards or is just a pro at the game. The rating system tends to keep decent track of a players skill. Keep a winning ratio and if you get locked in against the same four people, take a break. Let more people enter the tournament and keep your cool. ;Stay away from high ready units :Unless its an awesome rare or a card with an important ability. I wouldn't suggest using more than one, high ready units in this limited environment. 2 and 3 ready units are a good balance. (Enclave would be an exception - it has a lot of good 4 ready units.) ;Don't be afraid to adjust your deck :If you have a good thing going that's good, but remember after you take a nap an extended break the environment can be drastically different. (24hr Tourneys) ;Pay attention to the bubble :Pay attention to your score. The average fluctuation is by 10 points. If you've played for two hours and 1060 is the best you can do, stop participating and see where your score lies in the ratings. Sometimes there are enough people that fighting won't drop you out of the payout (Collectors). ;Know your motive :Are you playing for first place? Then focus on playing the environment. Are you playing to collect rares? Then pay attention to your rating. Are you farming gold/warbonds? Then aim for the top 10% or 5%. If you couldn't draft a good deck you should be happy with top 10% or 25%. Advanced Strategy (If you are going for top 5%) # Be ready when the tournament starts. Letting other players get a 10 or 15 minute head start on you can cost you the first place. # If you don't pull any advanced commander, understand you may not reach the top 5%. The edge provided by a beneficial commander will cost you games. # If you can, try to include a zero ready unit and a meat shield. Being able to quickly kill off a Blood Grunt, Rabid Corruptor or Blood Rider is key in some games, and a meat shield can stall long enough for a unit to activate and take out a problematic card. # Members with higher ratings often find it important to pay close attention to play order and to remember their opponents. # Keep playing. If the fight button is available, click it. It will still count your last game even if the tournament ends during the battle. Category:Tyrant Sealed Tournaments